A Visit from Alois
by Undercover Pickle
Summary: A certain blond bipolar decides to visit Ciel very early in the morning. A one-shot rated K due to one instance. Not Yoai.


==Author's note==

Hello there! Despite being an independent writer, and very much opposed to writing fanfiction, I decided to give this a try. This story is the first fanfic I have ever written as well as my first Kuroshitsuji fanfic and humorous story. In regard to Kuroshitsuji, this is based of the manga as I do not watch the anime. Alois is possibly out of character though I'm not sure. This story was betaed by a dear friend of mine, psychic chick. Without further ado, onto the story...

~A visit from Alois~

It was winter with a small, yet freezing, winter breeze gently swirled the snow on the roof of the Phantomhive manor. The ground was blanketed in snow, the trees resembled great, tall figures with white caps, and the Phantomhive manor stood among them like a gigantic cottage in peaceful slumber.

*Kaboom!*

"Gyaahhh!"

*Crash!*

Well, almost peaceful slumber. "Finny! Finny! Are you okay?!" shrieked Mey-Rin at Finny who was face first in the snow next to a tree he had knocked over while startled by an explosion caused by Bard.

Finny sat up with a half-dazed expression, which quickly changed to fear when he noticed the tree. "Will Sebastian be angry?" he asked, his eyes watering.

Mey-Rin looked from the tree to Finny and didn't know what to say. She then wordlessly dragged him to his feet and into the manor before whispering softly, "Act like nothing has happened."

Despite the racket, Ciel Phantomhive slept on underneath a pile of blankets. His form slowly rose and fell as he breathed while his lips were slightly parted and his eyes closed giving his countenance a look of absolute calm. In contrast to Ciel, a pair of wild eyes and untamed blond hair observed him from the window through a narrow parting of the curtains. As the figure was wild looking, so were his moods that constantly changed from happy to sad, sadistic to kind, foul to polite, and childish to mature only to start the cycle again. That mad man, or perhaps fool would be more accurate, laughed maniacally at Ciel as he planned how to annoy the earl (nothing made him more pleased then the annoyance of Ciel Phantomhive). Using a device his butler had given him when he so kindly requested it, in other words threw a tantrum, begged, pleaded, and sulked till it was given, the wild boy opened the window and climbed in. "CIEL!" shrieked the mad child in a tone of bliss.

Ciel opened one eye and frowned. "Go away, Trancy," Ciel said coldly in his before turning his back to him. "I am so not in the mood to deal with that incompetent brat," he concluded in his thoughts before going back to sleep.

"But Ciel! I came here especially for you," Trancy whined, "and call me Alois, not Trancy. That's too formal."

Ciel offered no reply and Alois fumed but then forgot his anger and jumped on the bed, straddling the earl in the process. Ciel jerked his head up and glared at Alois with a scowl most demonic, his eyebrows furrowed, and his face red in anger. "Get. Off. Of. Me," said Ciel with restraint to not explode.

Alois grinned broadly which further infuriated the earl that he shot up to make himself clear when just at that moment, Sebastian entered with a cart containing scones, tea, and the earl's newspaper. Sebastian looked up with his typical unreadable expression, which quickly turned to a very readable expression of shock. Though Sebastian's eyebrows looked like they were going to crawl of his head and his eyeballs pop out of his sockets, Ciel didn't laugh but blushed instead. Before Sebastian could utter a word, or Ciel stammer an explanation, Alois leaped off the bed and rammed into the butler sending both of them tumbling to the ground with a thud.

"Sebastian!" shrieked Alois with a toothy grin. "I'm going to wreck your manor," he finished with a sadistic expression.

Alois got up and zoomed off into the mansion followed by a series of crashed which made the earl wince at each sound. "Sebastian!" said Ciel in a serious tone.

"Yes, my lord," said Sebastian rising to his feet.

Ciel's contract eye gleamed and he said, "Remove Alois Trancy from the confines of my property. That is an order."

"Yes, my lord," said Sebastian with a bow.

Immediately, the demon butler set off to complete his task.

The task of capturing Alois was easier said than done. So far Sebastian's attempts has almost cost him his head, as in Mey-Rin was picking up broken plates and Alois had managed to make her trip and send the shards his way, nearly burnt him to ash, as in Bard was "cooking" with his flame thrower that Alois had managed to direct his way, and almost impaled, Finny had been annoyed by Alois and almost hit him when he had been nearby. All these setbacks only served as an annoyance to the butler as he chased Alois around the outside of the manor.

Alois abruptly stopped and turned to face Sebastian. "You may think I am powerless and at a disadvantage due to your enhanced physical strength," said Alois with a serious face and nonchalant tone that Sebastian skidded to a halt and brandished his cutlery, "but you are wrong!" he finished with a shriek and wild expression.

"Claude gave me this device that allows solid matter to pass through me! Ha, ha, ha! Come and get me, butler!" Alois raised a device that resembled a metallic box.

Sebastian threw a fork at blinding speed that instantly destroyed the device. Alois paled and then ran off screaming. Suddenly he felt himself being lifted into the air and he fought to get away only to be hoisted over Sebastian's shoulder. Sebastian, after going a short distance, dropped Alois and immediately the boy began to plead for his life. Much to Alois's shock, Sebastian nudged him on his side and began to roll him around in the snow.

"What are you doing?!" shrieked Alois.

Sebastian said nothing but instead stopped rolling Alois. Alois was now not just covered in snow but encased in a gigantic snowball. Sebastian picked up a fallen a tree (Finny had knocked it over at the start of the day) and lifted it over his head. "No, no, this is the end" thought Alois.

He closed his eyes just as the tree was coming down.

*Crash!*

Alois heard what sounded like banging and when he opened his eyes, he realized he was unharmed. Whatever joy he had quickly drained when he realized that Sebastian had built a catapult. After Sebastian placed Alois on the catapult, he said, "I'm afraid you have worn out your welcome and the young master has tasked me with you removal. I—"

*Kaboom!*

"Gyaaahhh! Gyaahhhh!"

Suddenly Finny ran out screaming from a hole in the mansion (from which black smoke poured) and hit the catapult, setting it off. Alois screamed with glee—his mood had changed once again—as he flew though the air, rebounded off a tree, and was sent straight through the window of Ciel's bedroom. "Sebastian!" shrieked Ciel in shock.

"CIEL!" screamed Alois in happiness.

"Sebastian!" commanded Ciel.

Sebastian shook his head and glared at Finny before making his way back to his master.

With little difficulty, Alois was finally removed from the confines of the Phantomhive manor, albeit quite disjointed (not everyday does he get thrown through a window), and the window of the earl's room was repaired. As for the earl himself, he had not been harmed having stayed in his bed at the time Alois broke the window. However, despite being unharmed, Ciel had lost several precious hours of sleep and, desiring to get back what he had lost, retired early.

"Goodnight, my lord," said Sebastian as he slowly closed the door.

"Goodnight, Sebastian," replied Ciel from underneath several blankets (winters were quite cold at that time). Ciel turned on his side and wished that he would never see that blond fool ever again. The earl's eyes slowly closed when suddenly the window shattered and there stood Alois.

"SEBASTIAN!" screamed Ciel, bolting straight up.

"Ciel!"screamed Alois happily.

Oh well, I suppose the earl will never get any rest with Alois around.

~The End~

==Author's notes==

If you have read this story completely, thank you very much for your time. Reviews are greatly appreciated and constructive criticism is welcomed, though, please be aware of it being my first ever Kuroshitsuji fanfic.


End file.
